Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith Wiki
Welcome to the ! "The book begins one second after the end of Revenge of the Sith. Darth Vader is in the armored suit that we see throughout the rest of his life, most of his life,' Soule explained. 'He is just awakening to that moment and that realization. So he has shouted No! in the way we see in the film, and then it picks up immediately after that point. So we see him adjusting to that. We see him learning to be more machine than man. We see him going through some really, really cool early moments of his early mythology and history.'" ―Charles Soule From acclaimed writer Charles Soule comes a brand-new, exhilarating series exploring Darth Vader's early history. Picking up directly where Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith ends, follow Vader as he receives his legendary red lightsaber and witness Vader's rise to power as a Dark Lord of the Sith! Explore Darth Vader's early history! Picking up directly where Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith ends, follow Vader as he receives his legendary red lightsaber and witness Vader's rise to power as a Dark Lord of the Sith! When Anakin Skywalker fell, both to the pull of the dark side and the blade of Obi-Wan Kenobi, he rose back up, more machine than man. Having lost everything that was once dear to him, he now takes his first steps into a darker world...beginning by hunting down and eradicating the galaxy's remaining Jedi! But Jocasta Nu, librarian of the Jedi Temple, is making a desperate effort to gather and preserve whatever she can of the religion's legacy. Palpatine views her as a particular threat to the Empire - does her knowledge make her a one-woman Jedi Order? Vader's story continues! Jocasta Nu, the Jedi Temple librarian, puts forth a desperate effort to gather and preserve whatever she can of the Jedi legacy after the purge. Vader and the Grand Inquisitor cannot let Jocasta succeed and are sent after her, as Palpatine views her as a particular threat. Her knowledge makes her almost a one-woman Jedi Order that must be stopped. As the Empire's grip tightens on the galaxy, the stirrings of a rebellion begin in the Mon Cala system. The fearsome Darth Vader knows that order must be maintained at all costs - and this time the job of snuffing out hope falls to Vader, his inquisitors...and Wilhuff Tarkin! To bring Mon Cala to heel means finding the surviving Jedi that foment this unrest. No tolerance for rebellion can be afforded...but how far will Vader go to complete his mission? The Dark Lord of the Sith goes in for some wet work in this brutal story! Continuing the imperious rise of the Dark Lord! A Jedi makes a desperate deal. The Inquisitors' mission evolves. And Darth Vader discovers a theft... And when the thief faces the consequences of their crime, Emperor Palpatine rewards Darth Vader with three gifts: A thing, a choice...and a voice. Seeking the path to his destiny, Vader returns to the place of his birth. There, echoes from the past reach out to him - both his own past, and the dark history of the Sith! Be here for a story that could only be called "Fortress Vader"! Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse